


Cup of Desire

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Dom Link Neal, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Eating, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Happy endings guaranteed, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Rhett, happy ever after, photo edit, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: After ingesting a number of foods purported to be aphrodisiacs, Rhett and Link find the side effects are more intense than they had anticipated.AU; Rhett and Link aren’t married. Based off the events ofGMMandGMMore 856(February 2016)





	Cup of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> The taping of Good Mythical More, number 856: ‘Making The Ultimate Love Smoothie’, had just ended. The crew began scurrying about, cleaning the set and rushing off to edit the last thirteen or so minutes, plus the Good Mythical Morning episode before it, into a more refined set of videos for their twin YouTube channels. Meanwhile, Rhett and Link were moreorless left to their own devices. Normally they would chat on about the events of another successful GMM while they set up for the next taping. This time Rhett quickly excused himself to the nearest bathroom, needing some serious personal time before he could do anything of the sort.

Leaning over the sink in the tiny bathroom, he turned on the tap and splashed handfuls of water onto his face and neck. The cool water felt ice cold against his skin and it was wonderful. Gripping both sides of the fixture, he leaned forward, trying to get his racing pulse under control. It had been a long time since he’d had such a private situation in a public place. Not since he was a very young man. Unwilling to take care of the problem in the obvious way in a bathroom at his place of work, he resigned to simply wait it out. It couldn’t last forever and even though it was rather painful just letting the tension in his underpants work itself out, he figured there was no better solution.

Before his erection could even begin to go down, the door swung open and he instinctively crowded closer to the sink, trying to hide it.

“Occupied,” he stated automatically, before he even knew who had intruded on his personal space. When he didn’t get an immediate response, he turned his head to see. Link was there, somehow looking both sheepish and adventurous at the same time. ‘ _Not now,_ ’ Rhett lamented. ‘ _Not now, Link. Please._ ’

Without a word Link took a step in, closing the bathroom door behind him. There wasn’t much space in the small room and just that single step put him within a few feet of his co-host. His hands twitched at his sides, unsure how to proceed; what he should say first, if he shouldn’t just leave before he made a huge mistake.

“I was looking for you,” he explained, really explaining nothing. Rhett turned slowly, hoping the bulge in his pants wasn’t as noticeable as he feared. He kept his eyes locked on Link’s face, knowing full well his friend was having a very similar problem.“

We have other bathrooms,” Rhett noted, dryly. Still, he suddenly didn’t want Link to leave. He didn’t want to be alone with his own thoughts. “I… I was just… gonna be a moment.”

“I know,” Link confessed, resorting to placing his thumbs into his jean pockets. He had removed the pink hoodie from earlier and was just in his black button-up, now. Rhett tried and failed to notice how slimming that shirt was on Link. “I just thought…” Another step forward, tentative and hesitant. A lump started to form in Rhett’s throat.

“What?” It was silly to be afraid of Link, his best friend of over thirty years. They had been through thick and thin together, held no secrets, told no lies. He would trust him with his life; why was this moment so terrifying?

“Rhett.” A statement. A question. Rhett couldn't be sure, but he could feel the undertone of Link's voice in that single word.

“Link,” was his reply. A statement. A question. So much spoken with just one syllable. It would have been very easy to step away, or tell his friend whatever he was thinking was definitely not going to happen. Still he did neither, just waited to see what Link would do next.

Link didn’t hear anything close to a very stern no, which he wholeheartedly expected. Instead he heard an echo of his own uncertainty, his curiosity… his desire. There was no doubt Rhett was feeling exactly the same way as Link. They had both eaten (and drunk) a great deal of foods purported to be aphrodisiacs just minutes ago. Whether or not he had ever thought about Link in this way before, there was a look in his eye that said he was definitely thinking about it now. Besides, his physical body was certainly feeling the effects of those foods more than ever.

“Rhett,” Link whispered again. Lifting one hand, he cautiously ran a delicate hand along Rhett’s bare arm, feeling the hairs on his skin perk up immediately. A shiver followed Link’s tender touch. A second ran up his spine. Any thoughts of right and wrong were absent from his mind. He couldn’t think about anything but the way his body was reacting to the various aphrodisiacs flowing through his veins.

“Link,” he barely managed. His voice was nearly strangling in his throat, but not entirely from fear. He knew what Link was suggesting, what he wanted. Rhett could feel his own erection pressing so hard in his tight jeans and he was positive Link’s body had reacted the same way. It hadn’t been so bad while they were taping the episode, but now their bodies had been giving some time to digest and fully absorb the foods into their bloodstreams. Sweet release. It’s what they both wanted, what they both needed. It could have been handled privately- a box of tissues, a bottle of lotion and five minutes would be all either of them needed. Yet here they were, thinking about doing it a different way. Thinking about something far less innocent.

Using his foot, Link gently pressed against the inside of Rhett’s sneakers, pushing them apart; first one than the other. He spread Rhett’s feet just far enough and then, his eyes still locked onto Rhett’s, he reached his foot between Rhett’s legs. Rhett felt a strange tingle in his groin, but while his body had hoped, there was no physical contact. Underneath the sink, set there for the shorter members of the crew to reach the top shelf of the mirror-covered cabinet, was a simple stepping stool, barely half a foot tall. Slowly, deliberately, Link slid it out from under the sink, through Rhett’s legs, until it was right in front of him. Once it was in place, he took that one step up and finally he and his tall friend could be face to face.

“Rhett…” Link whispered again. This time Rhett couldn’t find the air to answer right away. With his long legs splayed out, and Link’s face so close, Rhett felt incredibly vulnerable. He gripped the edges of the sink behind him, trying to remain steady, but he felt his will crumbling to dust before the blue-eyed gaze of the man before him. “Rhett.” One last time. Once last chance to say no or to let what they knew they both wanted happen. Licking his lips, Rhett managed to swallow the lump in his throat and utter one single word.

“Yes.” That one word, barely audible, was all Link needed to press forward. As his mouth brushed against Rhett’s soft, eager lips, it was as if the a dam had burst open. Rhett’s arms yanked Link closer just as his arms clasped around Rhett. They needed to be close, to feel their bodies meld and become one. Rhett’s giant hands quickly found their way under the black buttoned-up shirt, holding his slim waist in their gentle but firm grip. Link’s arms reached under Rhett’s, curling behind and latching onto his broad, sloping shoulders.

The kiss was messy, frantic, but neither wanted to stop. Their movements were rushed, eager, but slowing down wasn’t an option. They wanted this, wanted each other, and the last thing they wanted to do was talk about it. Whether it was years in the making, pent up emotions and desires that had just been waiting to come through, or a sudden spur of attraction brought on by the aphrodisiac milkshake concoction they had both drunk mere moments ago, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but their mutual release.

Unfortunately their combined body weight, resting on the edge of the sink behind Rhett, was simply too much for the simple porcelain fixture. There was the very slight creaking sound of the pipes that connected the sink to the wall, and that’s all it took to break them both from their lust-filled frenzy. Pushing away from the sink, Rhett looked to make sure there wasn’t water spilling out everywhere but luckily it was just slightly bent. His heart pounding he let out a slow sigh of relief before turning to face Link. His normally gorgeous blue eyes were almost entirely black and his cheeks were flushed pink. Rhett was almost certain he was in a very similar state. Running his fingers through his disheveled hair, he let himself catch his breath before making a suggestion that could either take them to new levels in their relationship or end it right here, right now.

“Office?” His voice held steady, despite his shaking nerves. The corner of Link’s smile twitched then turned up into a crooked, dangerous grin.

“Office,” he agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

~ ~ ~

As as they stepped into the top floor office that they both shared, Link shut the door behind them and turned the lock. They certainly did not need a crew member walking in on them right now. He leaned against the door for a moment, looking Rhett up and down before speaking in a soft yet commanding voice.  


“You’re too tall.” It wasn’t just an observation, it was an order. Rhett crossed the room in a few steps, sitting down on the couch on the other side. So many times they had both sat on this couch, talking, discussing work. Now it felt like it was to become the site of something very different. Slowly Link followed his footsteps, keeping his steely gaze fixed onto his friend. He wanted this to last, for them to take it slow, but he knew they couldn’t. They couldn't risk it. Not because they crew wouldn’t wait- they would. It was because any second now all the reasons they shouldn’t be doing this would come flooding back. All the reservations, all the doubt. Link didn’t want to give those things a chance to stop them. Not now. Not when they were so close.

Pausing before the couch, he licked his lips. Rhett instinctively licked his and for the first time it wasn’t just because they were dry. As Link lowered himself down onto Rhett’s lap, Rhett held him steady, his hands clutching the man’s lithe waist as if he was made of glass. Slowly Link settled into place. They were like two puzzle pieces made to fit together. His thighs closed around Rhett’s lap, his hands rested on the back of the couch, his arms on either side of Rhett’s bearded face. Not another word needed to be spoken as Link captured Rhett’s lips once more.

Rhett moaned against Link’s lips, his hands stroking the warm skin just under Link’s shirt. He massaged small circles beside his spine before ducking a single hand underneath the hem of Link’s jeans and the elastic of his briefs. Down his hand ventured, caressing the man’s taught bottom until he could cup it all in his palm. He couldn’t help an impertinent little squeeze, enjoying the way his friend squirmed on his lap. Taking it as an invitation to move to the next level, Link shifted backwards, running his hands down Rhett’s sides as he did, until they rested on the bottom of Rhett’s shirt.

Rolling up the hem, Link silently coaxed Rhett to raise his arms and then he quickly lifted the black t-shirt over his friend’s head. Tossing the shirt aside, he dove for Rhett’s collar bone, sucking on the freckled flesh at the base of his neck. Pressing against his back, holding him closer, clutching him tightly. He licked and kissed along Rhett’s clavicle to the center of his sternum before moving up along his neck and nuzzling just beneath his bushy beard. Rhett rolled his head back, lost in the moment, feeling every touch as drops of sensual fire burning on his skin. His hand traveled further down Link’s taught butt, his fingers tentatively exploring the forbidden areas of his friend’s body. It was subconscious, instinctive, and he didn’t realize how far his fingers had gone until one brushed the edge of Link’s tight anus.

Link’s body jolted against the touch, letting out a carnal gasp against Rhett’s neck. Rhett shifted his hand up, hesitant and uncertain, but Link wanted more. Placing one hand on Rhett’s right side, Link coaxed him to lay down on the couch while he himself balanced precariously on his lap. Carefully straddling Rhett’s thigh, his crotch resting atop it and his right knee brushing against Rhett’s groin, Link began unbuttoning his own shirt. His long fingers were shaking even more than usual, and he fumbled with the simple buttons. When he was halfway done, Rhett grew impatient and grabbed the two panels of Link’s shirt and, in one swift motion, ripped the shirt open. A single white button few across the room and clinked across the floor. Link shot Rhett a look.

“You’re paying for this shirt,” he told him, really only half angry. Rhett cocked an eyebrow and grinned as his hands ran up Link’s stomach.

“Bill me.” As Rhett guided Link down on top of him, Link barely had time to remove what was left of his shirt before their bodies were together once again. He propped himself up slightly on his elbows, immersing himself in Rhett’s lips, scarcely able to breathe, hardly wanting to. Their movements were slower now, more intentional. Link wove his fingers through the back of Rhett’s hair, supporting the man’s head in his palm. Meanwhile his other hand wandered down Rhett’s left side, exploring every inch as he made his way to the very edge of Rhett’s pants.

He didn’t stop there. He didn’t even pause. Sneaking under Rhett’s belt, Link plunged his delicate digits beneath the jean and the cotton under that, eagerly seeking his prize. The moment Link touched Rhett’s member, his friend whimpered against his lips, completely at his mercy. Rhett’s trousers were so tight, Link could barely maneuver his hand inside them, wriggling as best he could until he managed to mold his palm around the head. Within seconds he had Rhett squirming from his touch, murmuring unintelligible nonsense into the increasingly warm room.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Link,” Rhett mewled, sweat forming on his chest and face. “Oh, gosh… Link I need… I need you.” Link sat up again, just enough so he could unbutton both of their belts and jeans, jerking down first Rhett’s pants as low as he could, than his own. With Rhett’s help they were soon both freed from the confines of their restrictive clothing and they both saw each other’s glory at last. A brief moment, where they simply took in the sight of one another’s hardened form, catching their breath for what they new was the final act. Release was close at hand.

Lowering his supple body onto Rhett’s waiting figure, Link aligned his throbbing erection with that of his best friend… his lover, so that they lay side by side. Hot flesh against hot flesh, Link had never felt such bliss, such euphoria. He gave a shuddering groan as he made his first thrust, rubbing along Rhett’s length in a way he never imagined possible. Rhett gave a guttural growl as he pulled Link down, clutching him like he never wanted to let him go. His chest heaved against Link’s, the shorter man’s dark chest hair tickling his nipples wonderfully. He wanted to mash their lips together until they were pink and raw, but he could hardly breath and his mouth was left agape, gasping for each puff of air.

This is what he wanted, what they both wanted, both desired: to become one, to meld their bodies as they never had before dreamed. Maybe this was a dream; a glorious, fervid dream that neither wanted to wake up from. Was it a fantasy, the amalgam of fleeting thoughts and passing images that made this moment possible? Had this always been an inevitability? The certain future the two men would someday eventually face? Were there inklings, secret longings that even they weren’t fully aware of? Lingering glances, persistent touches that lasted far longer then they maybe should have. Maybe it wasn’t the smoothie that had awakened their souls, and set their libidos on fire. Maybe it was just the push they needed to do what they had always hungered for; the hammer that shattered the glass of their false reality and finally made them see. This was where they were meant to be, in each other’s arms, more than friends bound in blood, now bound in carnal ecstasy.

They tried to be quiet, fearing what ears may hear their desperate cries, but soon they were adrift in pleasure. Moans of passion, mutterings of half proclaimed love, echoed throughout the room. Grinding, writhing, straining, the two men could sense the end approaching, the release they both so desperately yearned for. Link’s arms were growing tired, Rhett’s back a bit sore, but nothing in the universe could stop them now. So close, so close now. Link nuzzled on the side of Rhett’s neck, just under his beard, his teeth grazing just above his pulse throbbing under the skin.

Rhett took a final breath, deep and shuddering, and Link knew it was time. Biting down, as hard as he dared, he rolled his hips, working his pelvis to its breaking point. He was almost to the edge too, and he was determined to have them finish together. Sweat pouring down his chest, his muscles exhausted, he finally felt the welcome stirring down in his gut. He felt Rhett’s body tighten as his own went stiff, and seconds later there was a surge. He’d had orgasms in the past of course, but this was another level of rapture; his blood hummed with electricity and he could have sworn he saw stars. Rhett was in a similar state, unable to move, unable to think about anything but the pure, unadulterated delirium surging through his veins.

It lasted just a few seconds. It lasted an eternity. It was primal. It was perfection. Then all too soon it was over and the two friends turned lovers fell into a heap of limbs, cum, and perspiration. Link shifted a bit so he could cuddle beside Rhett, his arm draped over the larger man’s chest. He could feel his lover’s heart pounding, a fast and steady rhythm matching his own. A satisfied grin spread across his face and he gave a quiet chuckle.

“You’re heart’s going to break out of your chest,” he whispered. Rhett stared up at the ceiling, waiting for everything inside to calm down from the high of his orgasm. He wasn’t smiling.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” he lamented, not turning his head. Link rested his chin on Rhett’s shoulder, reluctantly letting the reality of the situation back into his mind. He wished this time they’d had together could have lasted forever, but there was a world outside this office and they had to return to it eventually.

“We’ll be okay,” he assured Rhett, trying to sound confident. “This was just-” Link couldn’t finish that sentence. His tongue wanted to tell his best friend how it had been nothing, meant nothing, but his heart didn’t believe it. His heart wanted more. 

In a flash the warm glow between them turned cold, and the madness that had driven them beyond their comfortable boundaries was gone. There was only the memory they would never forget, and the knowledge that in a moment of weakness they may have lost everything.

Extracting himself from Link’s embrace, Rhett calmly got to his feet. His jeans were crumpled around his calves, and his shirt was balled up on the floor. More evidence of his mistake. Taking a deep breath he picked up his shirt and began wiping away the stickiness on his chest and groin. He was certain there was another spare shirt somewhere. Alone and quickly cooling on the couch, Link felt shame creeping in and he, too, got up to clean himself. The two of them worked quietly to look at least half decent. Rhett was already running excuses through his head of what to tell the crew had been happening up here that caused them to both lose their shirts.

Once they were finished, and as ready as they were ever going to be, Rhett headed for the door. His hand was barely on the handle before Link stopped him.

“Rhett.” A statement. A question. Rhett didn’t want to listen. Didn’t want to answer. Without a word he unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway beyond. Both of them emerged out of the mist that had once been a welcoming mirage back into the reality that they had dared to forget. The dream was over, and it was breaking both of their hearts to see it end.

They couldn’t go back to shooting, not after what had happened. Rhett told the crew they were finished taping for the day, despite what they had previously scheduled. Still, no one questioned it. Oblivious to the scandalous events that had occurred over their heads mere minutes ago, they could tell from the look on his and Link’s face that something was wrong. Something neither Rhett nor Link wanted to discuss. So the crew dispersed throughout the mythical entertainment building to do their various odd jobs; editing, researching, working on other skits and videos. Their bosses were left alone and Rhett in particular decided to go home.

Normally when he wanted to escape the public eye, or brood all alone, he would shut himself up in the office he and Link shared, but now that wasn’t an option. The entire room had been tainted, though he and Link had managed to keep it mostly clean. He wasn’t sure how he was ever going to step into that space again, the former sanctuary now permanently ruined. His only other option was home. There he could ignore calls, keep out the world, and just ruminate about the past few minutes. He had grabbed his coat and was headed for the door before Link caught him and blocked his path.

“Move, Link.” He hadn’t meant it to sound so cold, but he wasn’t interested in talking. He barely wanted to think about what had happened.

“Where are you going?” Link pressed. He didn’t want Rhett to leave angry, though he did understand him needing some time to think about everything. Least of all Link didn’t want Rhett to be mad at him.

“Just going home,” Rhett said, brushing Link off. “I don’t really want to talk right now.” Glancing around, Link stepped closer and lowered his voice before taking Rhett’s wrist in his hand.

“Come on, man. Don’t be like this.”

“How do you expect me to act?” Rhett demanded, pulling away, trying very hard not to start yelling least his crew come to investigate. “Normal?” He certainly didn’t feel normal. A myriad of emotions was surging through his body; anger, fear, embarrassment. All of them stirring inside his tired heart, and those were just the ones he was willing to admit to. There was also rejection, a sorrow he never expected to feel after a such an experience. Then there was a burgeoning love beyond that of friendship that he’d had for Link for so many years. It was all there in his face, in the depth of his eyes.

“I didn’t mean… I never meant...” Link stumbled, completely unprepared for this conversation. He had been fully prepared to ignore the situation. Forever, if necessary. Rhett knew that, and it had been both a comfort and disappointed at the same time. 

“Look, you don’t have to say anything,” he interrupted before Link could even begin to get a comprehensive thought out. “It didn’t mean anything, like you said. I get it. I’m fine. I’m just… tired.” It was a lame excuse and they both new it. Link chewed on a lip while he considered his options. The hall was far too public a space to be having this conversation. Making made sure no one was looking, he pulled Rhett into one of the less often used storage rooms. Then he leaned on the door so they couldn’t open it by accident.

Visions of being in close quarters with Link in that bathroom came flooding into Rhett’s mind. It had been so intense; Link had been so intense. So certain of what he wanted from Rhett, so certain that Rhett wanted it from him.

“Look,” Link began, adjusting his glasses. “If you want it to mean nothing, then it can mean nothing. Just two friends who helped each other… relax. If that’s all you want it to be, then it can be that.” Saying the words out loud Link understood that’s exactly what he didn’t want, he just didn’t realize it until now. “If you want to forget it ever happened,” he continued, a lump growing in his throat at the thought, “we can do that too. I don’t-” ‘ _Don’t push it._ ’ “I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Rhett hesitated. He didn’t know if it hurt more thinking that it meant nothing, or thinking that it meant everything. Looking at the man he had known for over three decades he could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn’t want to forget, or belittle what had happened. ‘ _Is that what I want, too?_ ’ So uncertain, so scared of the possibilities their future together might hold. He didn’t know what he wanted. He didn’t know what he wanted to want. Before he could reconcile his feelings, Link spoke up again.

“But…” A hesitant start. A hopeful gaze. The words he felt forming on his tongue were sweet but dangerous. Yet he had to say them, to give Rhett the choice. He would leave the fate of their relationship in his hands and live with whatever decision he made. “If you want it to mean more…” A short pause, a seeking look, trying to read Rhett’s eyes as he pressed forward. “We’ve been friends forever, Rhett, and I can’t say I really ever thought about us being more than that…” Green eyes locked with blue, his emotions clear as crystal. “I don’t know, maybe I did, and just didn’t know it?” He let out a frustrated sigh. “What I’m trying to say is, maybe the smoothie pushed us further than we wanted, or maybe it pushed us where we…. wanted.”

“You wanted us to…?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Link shrugged, helplessly. “I’m not saying I planned this at all, but… I don’t regret it.” There. He said it. He said it and it felt truer than he expected. Rhett looked away, running his fingers through his hair and for a moment Link thought he had said something wrong. Maybe he should have let Rhett go. Maybe they should have just forgotten. When Rhett turned back, his expression was stern and serious, but there was this glint in his eye. A glint Link knew very well.

“You don’t regret it?” Rhett asked. Link shook his head.

“I don’t.” A statement, plain and simple. 

“If you could go back and change things, would you do it all again?”

“I…” The lump was back, and for a different reason this time. “I w-would.” In a heartbeat. Now it was Rhett’s turn to take a step forward, his head lowered slightly, his eyes burning into Link’s very soul.

“I don’t know what I am, Link,” he admitted. “Or if I ever thought about… you… that way, but I know there was more than just sex in that office.” He blushed, slightly, saying that word aloud. It was like actually admitting that it really happened for the first time. “That wasn’t ‘relaxing’. That wasn’t two friends helping each other out. Link…” His confidence faltered, but he wasn’t going to back down now. “I don’t think I can forget. I don’t _want_ to forget. It was a really stupid thing to do.” They both had to chuckle in agreement at that. “But it happened and I… I don’t regret it either.”

“So what now?” Link wondered, eager and afraid. Rhett took Link’s hand into his own shaky palm.

“I’m scared, Link,” Rhett admitted. “But I don’t want to lose you, either. I want…” 

‘ _Say it,_ ’ they both thought. ‘ _Just say it._ ’

Rhett continued.

“I want to do it again.” Link’s jaw hit the floor and all words failed him. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when he started this conversation, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Y-you, want…?”

“I want to make love to you, Link.” Rhett’s confession flowed easily now, and he couldn’t have stopped if he had tried. “I want to hold you close and never let you go. I want to feel you next to me, in the darkest hours, in the early morning. I want to wake up next to you remembering all the things we did the night before. Link…” The other man couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. Rhett raised his other hand to caress the man’s jawline, then cupped it gently as he leaned closer. “I love you, Link. I think I always have.”

No words. Link had absolutely no words to respond to Rhett’s declaration of love. He hadn’t been sure how far gone his heart had been but now he knew for sure. It had never been about lust, or simple need for release. Link had chosen Rhett. For the past thirty plus years, he had chosen Rhett; to be his best friend, his roommate, his partner. When it came down to it, there had never been anyone else. Always Rhett.

Standing up on the tips of his toes, Link closed the short distance between them. Their last kiss had been in the heat of passion but this one held more longing and devotion than any he had experienced before. Rhett pulled him into a tender embrace and in his arms, Link was home. No fear, no shame, nothing but the friendship that they’d always had, and the newfound affection that transcended any he had ever felt. He smiled against Rhett’s lips, imagining a new and brighter future they could have together.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, in the briefest of moments before kissing his love once more. A familiar rush of emotions poured through his body, the same rush he had felt from drinking that damned smoothie, now brought on by more than just an induced chemical reaction in his brain. This was an all natural high. Rhett felt the exact same way.

“I think I’m still feeling the effects of the smoothie, man,” he mused, his face still close enough to Link’s his beard was tickling the shorter man’s skin. Link giggled at the sensation.

“I don’t think so,” Link argued, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. “I’m pretty sure that’s all me.”

“Oh, okay then.” Rhett gave Link a quick peck and a cheeky grin. “Want to get some more then?”

“You’re insufferable,” Link noted, placing his head on Rhett’s chest. “And not very professional.” With a gentle sigh, Rhett pulled back and brushed the hair off of Link’s forehead, gazing into his sapphire eyes.

“How about this,” he suggested. “A date. Like, a real one. Just you and me.” Sappy, yes, but he didn’t care, and from the smile on Link’s face he liked the idea too. “Then smoothies after.” Link shoved him playfully for that added comment but his smile didn’t fade.

“Date first,” he agreed. “Then we’ll see.”

“Smoothie date?” Link didn’t dignify that joke with a response, instead opening the door to the room and heading back into the hallway. The crew were going to start to get suspicious soon if their bosses stayed gone too long without an explanation. “No?” Taking Rhett’s hand in his, Link led his friend out of the tiny room. He didn’t let go once they were on their way back to the studio.

“We’ll see,” was all he offered. He did make a mental note to write down the smoothie recipe for later. “Come on, Bo. Let’s get back to work.”

“Hey, Link?” Rhett’s voice was almost childlike in his eagerness.

“Yeah?” Instead of answering, Rhett leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Link’s cheek. He blushed at his own boldness. Link giggled again and shook his head.

“You’re a dork.”

“Yes I am, but I’m your dork now and you love me.” It still felt a little weird to say, but also good. Very good.

“Only as long as you love me back.”

“Always.”

The End


End file.
